All I Really Want
by princess454
Summary: She'll be missing the days when no one knew who she was. Out of all orders, she had to be assigned THIS one? Takes place during Harry's 6th year but changes up the original story a bit. Better summary definitely inside. Rewrote 1st chapter.
1. Ch 1: Do I Stress You Out?

All I Really Want

By princess454

The "Better" Summary

--

Daphne has attended Hogwarts for the past five years. However, she's not very popular. She has no friends. She eats lunch in the Potions classroom with her uncle. Goes straight home during holidays and weekends. To her this is all fine, because she doesn't want anybody learning of her true life.

It's not that she's ashamed...People are just better off not knowing.

This all changes quite quickly during her summer holidays before attending her sixth year. Her "father" orders her to do something she wouldn't normally write down in her To Do list for the year. But she has no choice. Besides, many of her fellow Death Eaters (What? She's _evil_?) Would literally kill to be in her position. If only she actually cared. Daphne just wonders why her, and why can't she live as a _normal_ teenager?

She gets to have one assistant, who is ordered by daddy dearest to keep an eye on her and make sure she isn't getting side tracked. Too bad her assistant is her friend Camille, who is the same age as Daphne and double the trouble. Besides Camille, Daphne's uncle Snape will be keeping an eye on her all year too, just like he has always done.

Too bad all this help doesn't prevent the utmost of drama and irritating situations no teenager wants to be a part of. Daphne feels trapped in the decisions she must make, and doesn't have the choice to do things for herself but only for the pleasing of others. Can she bear to live as a servant to the evil side any longer? Can her acting skills really survive what's been asked of her? It's not like she can just escape orders and get away with it.

She wouldn't exactly get grounded.

--

Chapter 1

"Do I Stress You Out?"

--

Thick, cold mist wafted over miles and miles of ground. It consumed various windows and streets without mercy. It drifts now over a dirty river whom has seen better days. Rubbish was thrown about, barely visible beneath the fog that consumed the river's banks. Past the river was a cobbled street where not a soul could be seen. The silence was eerie and the ever growing mist hung below broken street lights, also infecting dull windows that had lay in darkness for a long time.

Many of the houses in this deserted area were trashed and unoccupied. However, there was one house, and one house only that was vaguely occupied. This house resided in Spinner's End and contrary to her sister houses, this one had a faint light glowing from both an upstairs and a downstairs window.

The eerie silence that had before consumed the other streets was broken once the inhabitants of the house in Spinner's End began to make clear their presence...

"I can't believe you aren't packed already. Are you being serious right now?" Snape snarled in Daphne's direction. He shook his head and left the room with an air of anger.

"I'll be done in ten seconds, _tops_." Daphne rolled her eyes and looked back down at her magazine. Could Snape be _more_ impatient and stressed? It's not like the train left now. Sheesh.

Meanwhile, she heard Snape thunder out of the hallway that lead to her room and go downstairs. Daphne shivered but not because of Snape; in this pretty rotten of a house they have decided to live in for the time being, the heater was broken. The problem was that, contrary to prior years, the summer nights sometimes got cold. Daphne made a mental note to either wear or pack a sweater.

Daphne's trunk lay open next to her bed and she had just messily dropped whatever she needed in there. She was headed towards the Malfoy's for the weekend. She wasn't ecstatic about it. She lay on her bed now, reading her favorite magazine that was just delivered to her by an owl.

_At least Camille will be there too_, Daphne thought before gasping in horror at what the Fashion article stated about the ugliest sweater she's ever seen.

"Daphne. Now!" Snape's voice echoed frustratingly through the house until it reached Daphne's room.

"Fine!" Daphne yelled back and threw her magazine down in anger. She hated packing more than anything, and she hated going to the Malfoy's house. Especially now. _This_ is going to be fun.

Don't get Daphne wrong. She absolutely loved Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. It was just their son and extended family that got to her. Their extended family included Daphne's only friend Camille, but she acted like a real twit around the family. Particularly Draco. It was as if the two liked competing against one another on who was the best, the most cruel, or the most blonde.

_Sure glad I don't have any cousins_, Daphne thought as she folded a set of robes neatly only to drop them in her trunk not so neatly. However, Lucius won't be there this weekend for...erm, certain reasons. Daphne could already picture Narcissa acting like a complete mess and already quite under the effect of alcohol consumption before Daphne and Snape even Apparated to the house. Draco will be the usual grinning, oh-I'm-so-cool idiot. When Camille isn't being her usual self around her cousin, she's easy to get along with. She can act like the Malfoy princess a bit too often for Daphne's taste, but she was still the best friend. Daphne was lucky someone near her age who is a female will also be going through this not so pleasant weekend.

"We're already almost ten minutes late. If you don't get in this living room right now, you're not even going to attend your sixth year at Hogwarts!" Snape threatened.

Daphne was already hauling her trunk into the hallway at this point and only scoffed. "Oh, could you make the arrangements, please? Another year at that school and I might as well fall apart," Daphne complained.

Snape, who saw that Daphne was ready so he calmed down a little, softened his features and helped Daphne with her luggage. "I don't see why you complain so much. You have top grades because of your uncanny magical ability, _plus _you don't have to work there." He rolled his eyes and scowled.

Daphne chuckled and opened the front door for him. "You're right. Nothing could be worse than babysitting a bunch of brats," She agreed. She thought over his other comment, though. "And on my 'uncanny' magical ability, Severus, that really wasn't my choice now was it?"

"No, that it wasn't. So you'd prefer to be average and having to struggle through school?"

"At least it'd be more interesting that way. No offense, but chilling out in your Potions classroom during weekends instead of studying can get pretty boring," Daphne confessed as she locked the door for him and made sure she had everything.

"And to think I gave you an 'O' on your O.W.L. for Potions because I thought you liked me," Snape replied sarcastically.

"Oho, my uncle's a comedian now, is that it?" Daphne retorted back but couldn't help smiling at him while he too made sure he had all his things. When he straightened up he noticed her smile and ruffled her hair. "Hey!"

"Enjoy your school years while they last, Daph. You'll be missing them," Snape retorted.

"Look who's talking! You hated school!" Daphne replied.

"That's only because I was misunderstood. You however have the chance to gain some popularity among your peers, but you choose not too," Snape pointed out.

"Whatever. I practically hate everyone at that school," Daphne rolled her eyes. But, now that she thought about it, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Sticking with Draco's crowd at times to at least make it seem as if she was social wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Plus, they weren't her crowd either.

"I think we're ready. Off we go then?" Snape suggested.

"If we must. I really, _really _don't wanna go to the Malfoy's again this summer," Daphne complained.

"We go every year."

"Your point?"

"Yours?"

"My point is, that everyone is basically screwed up right now," Daphne replied. "If you of course, haven't noticed."

"That I have dear princess, but not everything must go your way. Off we go, we've wasted enough time," Snape said and with a whisk of his wand he sent all their luggage to the Malfoy Manor.

"Race ya!" Daphne cried, about to Apparate.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Not so fast. You can't Apparate yet, remember?"

Daphne rolled her eyes back. "Can too! Just not, well, legally..."

"My point exactly. Now, chop chop," Snape ordered and extended his arm slightly. Daphne had no choice but to Side-Along-Apparate this time.

--

Pop!

They appeared before impressive wrought-iron gates in a matter of seconds. Without wasting time, Snape hurried through them as if they weren't there; Daphne always forgot they could do that so she put her hand through first, like when you don't know a glass door is closed or not, before hurrying up to catch up to him.

Down the long gravel drive, past exquisite gardens whose beauty was unfortunately hidden due to the darkness, and fountains whom also were hidden but certainly heard, Daphne and Snape reached the doors to the wondrous manor.

Snape hesitated before rapping lightly on the thick mahogany doors. It was awhile before they heard faint footsteps against the stone floor, and then Narcissa Malfoy's face before them once the doors opened.

"Snape! Daphne! Come in!" Narcissa waved them inside hurriedly. Daphne yawned and proceeded to step in to the house. Snape kissed Narcissa on each cheek before walking in.

"Anyone here already?" Snape wondered casually.

"No, no, just you and Daphne. Please, make yourselves at home," Narcissa closed the door then proceeded to lock it quite effectively; she muttered a strong security spell.

Daphne didn't wonder about Narcissa's paranoid ways but only gave Snape a glare. He noticed and shrugged._ We didn't even have to rush here_, Daphne grumbled in her mind.

"Mother?! Why is this random luggage strewn about in the hallway?" Called an annoyingly obnoxious voice from upstairs.

"Draco, I'm home!" Daphne called back in mock sweetness.

A few moments later and the only son of Narcissa's peered down over the railing of their staircase. "Oh. It's_ them_." Daphne not only noted the disgust in Draco's voice but laughed to herself over it.

"Draco, _please_. Be helpful and show Daphne where she's staying," Narcissa ordered and went to fetch Snape a drink. Snape made himself comfortable in the living room.

Daphne didn't want to linger and have to hear important adult conversation. No matter how much she didn't like only having Draco for company, she rather do that than listen to Snape and Narcissa argue and fret over Voldemort and what he's been up too.

When she reached the top of the stairs she peered into Draco's room and saw that he was putting some things in his trunk for Hogwarts.

"Draco dear, I need to know where I'm staying for the weekend. I'm terribly lost," Daphne pouted innocently.

"Oh, shut up. How long exactly have you been coming here for the Summer? Gimme a break," Was the irritated reply.

Daphne smiled and sent her things to the room she usually stays in with a whisk of her wand before entering Draco's room. "What?" She pouted again watching him look over stuff and deciding whether or not to put it in the trunk. "No hug?"

Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, an eyebrow slightly raised. He finally sighed and let a book that was in his hand drop to the floor. "Alright, alright." Daphne giggled as he rolled his eyes and opened his arms out wide.

"Aw, stop acting as if you hate me coming here. You know it's your relief from family drama," Daphne pointed out while giving him a hug.

Draco laughed. "Yeah, pretty much." He gave her a final squeeze then returned to sorting through his stuff. Daphne yawned and plopped onto his bed.

"So? How's your summer been?" She asked conversationally.

"Eh," Draco shrugged.

"How's your mother been?" Daphne wondered worriedly. Though not always her favorite person, Daphne had a fondness for Narcissa. She could be really cool when she's in a good mood.

"What do _you _think?" Draco grumbled. "Not to be mean but I'm getting quite sick of her. She treats me like I'm five."

"You're not five?!" Daphne opened her eyes wide in shock. Draco promptly tossed a fake Snitch over his shoulder at her head without looking. "Ow!"

"Anyway, she's been a real paranoid twit if you ask me. I wish she'd just leave me alone."

"That's not fair Draco, you gotta have some sympathy for her. Snape told me about when she came over with your aunt awhile ago. She was a real mess. Made Snape vow something," Daphne informed him.

"Vow something? Vow what?" Draco demanded.

"Erm...I don't quite know actually. Snape wasn't really giving me any answers and he gets touchy with the subject. You know Severus," Daphne lied. Truth was she knew what Snape vowed to Narcissa but Daphne wasn't to tell Draco. Not that many know in fact that Snape practically tells Daphne everything. In that, she was sometimes grateful to be his niece.

"Hmpf," Draco turned back to his trunk packing.

"Hey, when we going school shopping?" Daphne changed subject.

"Dunno. Tomorrow maybe," Draco replied.

"Did I hear someone mention shopping?!" Another loudly obnoxious voice rang out through the room. Both Daphne and Draco turned towards the door and there was Camille in all her blonde glamour.

She was wearing a light summer dress in all white, which only made her and her white blonde hair seem paler. However, it made her sky blue eyes pop out. Actually, Daphne was wondering how on earth she could be wearing such a thing when the weather hasn't exactly been summer like.

"Camille!" Daphne leapt off the bed and tackled her favorite and practically only friend.

"Daphne, darling. You've grown! And in all the right places!" Daphne knew she grew a bit taller this year and thought Camille was talking about her height until Daphne saw Camille staring straight at her chest. Daphne turned pink and crossed her arms.

"Oh, and look who it is! My_ favorite_ cousin!" Camille floated over to Draco and pinched his cheek.

"Stop that you-!" But before Draco could call Camille any names she screamed.

"Draco! Look how you pack your things! What a slob!" Camille stared into her cousin's trunk with a look of utmost shock.

"Haha, big surprise. Not only is he a guy but he's Draco," Daphne pointed out.

"True. Now I could have sworn I heard someone mention shopping...?" Camille wondered again. Shopping was only Camille's favorite pass time.

Camille must have pinched Draco's cheek a little too hard because he was still rubbing it when he replied. "Doesn't matter to you anyway, you've only just completed your schooling last year. What do you need school shopping for?"

"Who says it's for school?" Camille sneered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You turn eighteen in a few months! What's it been like, knowing you'll never have to go to school again?" Daphne wondered. She dreamed of that day practically every night, and was saddened that she still had both her sixth and seventh year to go.

"Hmm, it's a dream. Not that I disliked school, I loved it. But now I can express myself!" Camille cried out with a flourish.

"I think you do so already. And in excess," Was Draco's annoyed reply.

Daphne laughed when Camille hexed her cousin into not being able to speak. His lips literally stitched up, and he started to try and yell something but it came out muffled.

"Oh, he's so much more adorable quiet," Camille mused shaking her head at him.

"I don't think so. It's creepy," Daphne disagreed and fixed the hex.

"I'll get you back, just you see!" Draco shouted at Camille angrily as soon as he could talk again.

"Can't wait!" Camille smiled at him lovingly.

"Hey, anymore people coming over?" Daphne asked Draco to change subjects and calm them down.

"Not sure," Draco replied, still glaring at Camille.

"I was hoping auntie Bella could come over," Camille pouted. "I was going to give her a make over."

Daphne tried hard not to laugh.

"That's unlikely. She's been at the house for about a week and has only just left," Draco informed her.

Camille pouted. "Crap. Aunt Cissy needs a make over too. That should cheer her up!" Camille smiled and headed out of the room.

"Wait for me. I want to see this," Daphne said amused.

Draco rolled his eyes and had no choice but to follow. Once the threesome reached downstairs, Daphne noticed that Snape sat alone in the living room.

"Where's my mother?" Draco wondered.

"Cooking," Snape drawled. Which, she wasn't really, but Snape basically meant that Narcissa was currently watching over the house elves making the dinner and making sure it was what she wanted.

"I'll go help!" Camille called out cheerfully and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey there Snape," Draco greeted as he took a seat in an armchair. Daphne sat next to Snape and placed her head on his shoulder, looking up at him innocently.

"Snapie poo, I'm bored," Daphne complained.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Snape replied. He then turned to Draco. "So Draco, been busy?"

"Sort of," Draco replied shrugging a shoulder.

"Excited for your sixth year at Hogwarts?" Snape wondered.

"Seems like a waste of time now, really," Draco inspected his nails confidently.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But from what I've been reading about that Potter, I'd take any chance to get back at him as much as I can. This year will be hell for him as far as I'm concerned. I'll make it so," Draco proclaimed.

"Ew, why do you even talk to him? Just leave him alone," Daphne replied.

"No. He bothers me too much to leave him alone," Draco said in disgust.

"Let's hope you have time to initiate your revenge, with your busy schedule and all," Snape pointed out with an amusing twinkle to his eye. Daphne had the hunch there was something both Snape and Draco knew that she didn't.

"I won't be_ that_ busy. I'll find time to kick some Potter ass, no problem," Draco folded his arms behind his head proudly.

Daphne rolled her eyes. She could probably beat up Harry Potter better than Draco could. Of course she'd never attempt such a thing. She wasn't quite the violent type unless she's really been messed with, and the Potter kid hasn't yet done anything to her personally.

Suddenly, a house elf appeared in the middle of the 16th century carpet that covered much of the living room they were in. "S-Sir Draco, and guests, dinner is served!"

Snape, Draco, and Daphne stood up at the same time and proceeded to walk into the Malfoy's large and exquisite dining room. Or, one of the dining rooms anyway. On the way there, portraits of various and long dead ancestors stared quite rudely, Daphne thought, after her.

When everyone was seated at the table, about twenty or so house elves emerged from nowhere; they began to serve each of the guests. When Draco took a seat next to his mother, she made sure to push back some stray hairs from his forehead to give him a kiss. Draco's only reaction was that he rolled his eyes.

_Draco's right_, Daphne noticed. _Cissy's been acting different. _Not that Narcissa didn't love Draco to the utmost level of motherly love before, but it was like she had to shower him with loving attention every minute, as if he was going to go somewhere and never come back. _In these times though, you never know_, Daphne told herself while taking a bite. She only wished her mum was around to give her attention. She loved Uncle Snape but it wasn't the same.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Snape suddenly proclaimed.

"Ooh, what is it?" Camille asked excitedly.

"I've recently gotten a letter from Dumbledore. Turns out I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Snape announced with a small smile.

"Oh my God!" Daphne exclaimed in shock. "Really? That's so weird!"

"Why the sudden choice? Who's going to be teaching Potions?" Draco demanded.

"Horace Slughorn, some colleague or whatever of Dumbledore's, will be teaching Potions. But never mind him, I finally get the job I've always wanted," Snape smirked.

"Oh, we're all so happy for you Severus," Narcissa congratulated.

"Hell yeah! If only I went to Hogwarts. Or, school in general," Camille shrugged, loving the fact that she's not going to school anymore and liking to point it out every chance she got.

"Ah, it won't be the same," Daphne pouted. "No hanging out in the Potions classroom between classes!"

"Who knows why you do that anyway," Draco wondered. "Why don't you just hang in the Slytherin common room? Or even better, with me?"

"I hate the Slytherin common room. And I can't hang with you, because it involves hanging out with you," Daphne explained and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll just be having a different classroom, is all," Snape told Daphne before taking a sip of his drink.

"No, seriously," Draco pressed on, turning to Daphne. "Our school years are almost ending. Why don't you _be_ someone this year this time?"

"I _am_ someone, every year. I'm Daphne, the girl no one knows about," Daphne replied indifferently.

"That's not a cool title, I think," Draco said. "You'll be instantly popular if you just hang out with my crowd a couple of times, or sit with us at the Slytherin table during meals."

Daphne laughed sarcastically. "I'll be _so_ popular then!"

Everyone laughed except Draco who just shrugged. "Your loss," He pointed out.

"Oh, can it Draco. Daphne's got plenty of popularity potential. She just needs a make over and some socializing lessons, that's all," Camille said.

"Socializing lessons? A _make over_? I don't need any of those! Hasn't it occurred to anyone that maybe I don't want to be popular? It's a waste of time. I'm never seeing anybody from that school again in barely two years time anyway," Daphne protested.

"That's what you think. C'mon, you don't want to end up like Snape, do ya?" Draco wondered incredulously.

Snape let out a sarcastic "Haha."

Daphne giggled. "It's not _that_ bad. Haha, just kidding Snapie. But really, change of subject, please?" Daphne pleaded.

"Oh! School shopping! As soon as possible," Narcissa reminded them.

"I don't need anything, Mum," Draco grumbled.

"So?_ I_ do," Daphne told him.

"Draco, you need new robes and you know it," Narcissa informed him.

"Can we go tomorrow Auntie? _Please_?" Camille begged.

"Is that alright Severus?" Narcissa wanted to know.

Snape shrugged. "Sure?"

"Alright so it's settled."

"Yes!" Camille cheered happily.

Daphne and Draco rolled their eyes at the same time.

--

The next day everyone but Snape was roaming around Diagon Alley, the notorious district for witches and wizards alike to buy whatever they need. It's a popular location particularly for current students.

"I need to go to Flourish and Blotts and get books," Daphne told Narcissa.

"Ooh! That dress robe is so pretty!" Camille squealed, interrupting.

"Do you need help, Daphne dear? I really wanted to get Draco's robes done with first to get it out of the way...," Narcissa replied, and took out a list of things to buy.

"Mother, I can do it myself if you're so worried about it," Draco replied, snatching the list from her hands.

Daphne gave him a wry smile. Even though having known Draco all her life and loving him to death, she still couldn't stand it when he acted so immature towards his mother. Especially now. Smiling up at Narcissa, Daphne said, "No worries Cissy. Camille and I will get the books, and you and Draco can go ahead and get his robes."

"I want to get my books too!" Draco complained.

"No, follow me. Alright, I'll meet you girls later," Narcissa replied and dragged away a pissed off looking Draco.

Camille and Daphne giggled. Camille then hooked her arm with Daphne's. "Where we off too, sister?"

"Well, to get the books. Then we can explore a little," Daphne replied with a smile.

"Good plan. Haha, look at all these people. They look so scared and they're all huddled together," Camille noted, staring after a group of witches and wizards who looked like they rather be anywhere but here.

"It's the Ministry. Look at all these posters they have up. They're scaring everybody," Daphne explained, passing by a large poster and seeing the security guidelines largely printed on it.

"Well...everybody_ should_ be scared. Haha!" Camille giggled delightedly.

"Shh! Are you kidding? Don't talk like that here. And stop acting so happy. People will get suspicious," Daphne warned and Camille rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Like I care what they think," Camille retorted. Then to Daphne's horror Camille got worse. "Oh my! These posters are clearly underestimating the Dark Lord's power. No one can beat him! No one can! He's the greatest! He's so cool! He's so-"

Daphne covered Camille's mouth with her hand. "Have you gone mad? Seriously, have you and you didn't tell me?" Daphne demanded.

Camille pulled her hand away and laughed. "Relax, Daph. I'm just having fun with this whole thing. I'm not going to be gloomy like everyone else."

"You'll be soon, after Vol-" Daphne was saying when they had to pass by a group of people. After they were out of earshot, Daphne continued, "After Voldemort kills you for acting stupid."

Camille's smile turned into a deep frown. "I hate it when you call him that. And he won't, I was just kidding," Camille said, but Daphne smiled at the panic that crossed over her eyes.

"Stop smiling Daphne. Now you brought my mood down," Camille complained.

"Good. Now let's get these stupid books," Daphne ordered. After buying what she needed, Daphne left the store and Camille followed after. "Where too?"

"I'm curious to see that joke shop, actually. I heard they've got some pretty nifty stuff," Camille said.

"Sounds good enough. Let's go," Daphne agreed and they set off. However, on their way there, they saw a very worried looking Narcissa.

"Oh, there you girls are. Have you seen Draco anywhere?" She wondered with slight panic.

"Actually, no, we haven't. We were just on our way to the joke shop," Camille replied. Daphne looked around.

"What did he do? Run away?"

"Not quite. He said he'd meet me back in front of Madam Malkin's. It's been a little over ten minutes," Narcissa replied, and the panic in her voice was more obvious now.

"I wouldn't worry about it Auntie. He'll come back. In the meantime, want to check out the joke shop with us?" Camille offered, perhaps trying to get Narcissa to relax.

"No, you two can go. I'll wait out here a bit longer." Narcissa shuffled through her purse and began walking back to the front of the shop.

While Camille and Daphne were heading away, Daphne leaned in to Camille. "I'm awfully worried about her," She whispered. "She's been so..."

"Paranoid?" Camille completed. Daphne nodded, then shrugged.

"For lack of a better word."

"I feel so bad. She's so stressed out and Draco treats her like shit still," Camille sighed.

"I'm buying her a gift at the joke shop," Daphne decided as they neared the bright and flashing store called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"Whoa," Camille noted. "They sure know how to party."

Daphne laughed and pushed open the door. It was crowded and she could barely get through the store. While Camille went to check out something on the other side, Daphne wove her way in to the front. She saw a red haired boy perhaps two years older than her talking to, what she could guess from the familiar appearance, Harry Potter.

Daphne differed from everybody else when it came to Harry Potter. Most often everyone always wanted to get a good look at him or thought him quite famous. He wasn't really that famous in her eyes, but she was also unlike the fellow Slytherins of her year who for some reason hated the guy. This of course, most likely, had something to do with Draco, but Daphne preferred not to choose sides.

The red haired one caught Daphne's eye and dismissed Potter. "I've got to help some customers Harry, but George'll help ya with anything," Daphne over heard him say.

He made his way to the counter that stood between him and Daphne. "Hello there, I'm Fred Weasley, co-owner of this store. How may I help you?"

Daphne smiled at him. He was sort of cute. "I'm not really looking for anything specific, you see,"

Daphne started, then turned her green eyes up to the ceiling in thought. "But I'm looking to buy someone something."

"Your boyfriend?" Fred Weasley assumed instantly.

Daphne laughed. "Oh, heavens, no."

Fred Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Is this such an impossible idea?"

Daphne shrugged and leveled her eyes with his. "I'm not sure. You should disprove it for me sometime." _What am I saying? _Daphne cried in her mind. Was she _flirting_ with this kid? "But um, I really do need something, and rather quick."

Fred Weasley gave her a small smile and disappeared for a few seconds behind the counter. "Tell me; who is this for? I'll find something," His voice wondered.

"I guess you can say she's been like a mother to me," Daphne explained. "Anyway, she needs some cheering up. Do you suggest anything?"

"So it's a depressed woman. Married?" Fred Weasley wondered.

"Yes," Daphne replied. _Well, sort of_, she added in her mind.

"I think I've got the ticket," Fred Weasley said as he stood up holding a purple vase in which a large bouquet of roses sprouted from.

"Oh my! These are beautiful!" Daphne exclaimed.

"That's not all they are. They're magically enhanced to not only bring a little smile into any room they're brought in, but a smile in who receives them. They dish out wonderful comments any time the owner passes by. Gets quite annoying at first, but I've heard too many times that women love being complimented. So voila!" Fred Weasley dropped the vase into Daphne's hands.

"Good, I guess I'll take this then. How much?" She wondered.

"Oh, it's on the house," Fred Weasley smiled mischievously.

Daphne knew he wanted something from her. "That can't be right. You don't even know me," She pointed out.

"Sure I do! You're a sixth year aren't you?" Fred Weasley asked.

Daphne was slightly taken aback. "I...well, actually yes I am but-" Daphne started but before she could finish Camille glided towards her out of nowhere.

"There you are! I looked everywhere for you! What are these?" Camille wondered, taking a rosebud into her hand.

"Camille, your eyes are beautiful!" The rose exclaimed enthusiastically.

Camille cocked her head. "Whoa! Well, for who ever it's for, they're lucky! I love it already."

"It's for Cissy," Daphne told her, then she turned back to the boy who was Fred Weasley. "Anyway, thanks for the gift. You go to Hogwarts don't you?" Daphne asked, in an attempt to bring conversation back.

He gave her a slightly saddened smile. "No actually, not anymore. But my brother and I might take business into Hogsmeade later this year; students are our best sellers anyway. But otherwise, I'll be here."

Daphne gave him one last smile before Camille dragged her off. "You fancy him don't you?" Camille wanted to know once they were out of the store.

"No! What makes you say such a thing?" Daphne demanded.

"I've never seen you smile so much at somebody."

"He was nice! He gave me this for free!"

"Oh yeah? Why?" Camille wondered.

"Not really sure, he claimed he knew me. I guess he did, he knew what year I was in," Daphne confessed.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Daph, other than that vase you were holding up a sixth year spell book. _Anyone_ could have looked down at it and saw what year you were in."

Daphne looked down and realized she was right. "Oh, whatever. Hey look, there's Draco," Daphne pointed out, also grateful for a change in subject.

"Hey, your mum's worried about you. Where've you been?" Camille ordered when he came up to them.

"Just taking care of some business. Don't worry about it," Draco replied, fixing his sleeve. "Where _is_ my mother?"

"Probably still waiting for you, the poor thing," Camille said, then promptly gave Draco a slap to the head.

Daphne laughed but Draco seemed unfazed. "It hurts me when young women must act so violent. It is_ most _unattractive," Draco simply noted.

"_You're_ most unattractive. Now c'mon, let's go," Camille ordered impatiently and started to walk away. Before following, Daphne waved her wand and Narcissa's present vanished; she didn't want her to see it yet.

They found Narcissa still waiting outside the robe store. A look of relief swept over her face at the sight of Draco returning safe and sound. "Finally! Now let's leave, we've been here long enough," She said.

Daphne wondered curiously. _No punishment?_ Draco had worried her sick! But Daphne didn't bring up the point. 

In fact, nobody was saying anything. Camille continued to float along as she always does, her long hair rippling after her as she window shopped. Narcissa seemed as if the sooner she got home, the better. Draco was busily minding his own thoughts and was being quiet, for once, but there was a sort of a smug look on his face. Where _did_ he go for such a long time? Daphne decided she'd get it out of him sooner or later. Contrary to how Draco sometimes acts toward her, she knew he liked her. They were practically brother and sister.

And sisters knew how to get information out of brothers.

--

**A/N: Phew! I'm glad I re-wrote the first chapter. I didn't realize it lacked a lot until I re-read it, but good thing I did, haha! I was in a hurry to put this up before a short vacation, but now that I'm back I decided to change some things and make the first chapter better. So anyway: Will Draco tell Daphne his secret 'mission', even though many and probably most of us already know what it is already? (Haha). But even so, with Draco's task comes Daphne's too, which we (or, you) don't know what it is yet! So stay tuned, and review. Thanks : )**


	2. Ch 2: Slap Me with a Splintered Ruler

Chapter 2

"Slap Me with a Splintered Ruler"

--

The train for Hogwarts left the following morning. It was getting late already, and Daphne wanted to get a good night's sleep. Her last night of summer freedom. How depressing. Her stuff was already packed and there really was nothing more to do but sleep, but she just couldn't do it.

Daphne sighed and left her room. She passed by Camille's room, but she thought twice about knocking. She didn't feel like bothering her, plus Camille was a beauty sleep kind of person. Then there was Draco's room. The light was on.

Daphne knocked. "Come in," Draco called out. Daphne opened the door and stepped in. Draco looked up from a book he was reading on his bed. "Hey Daphne," He greeted with puzzlement in his voice.

"I know it's late, but I can't sleep," Daphne confessed, shuffling over to his bed and plopping down next to him.

"So you come to _me_?"

"I knew you'd still be awake," Daphne pointed out. She looked around his room and noticed he was all packed to go too. "I really don't want to go back to school," Daphne complained.

Draco snorted. "Me either, but only because I have better things to do."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Daphne wanted to know.

Draco shifted and took awhile to answer. "Anything, really. Anything's better than wasting away at school."

"You're not telling me what I want to know," Daphne pointed out.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want too," Draco replied annoyed.

Daphne rolled over and stared at him. "You do too want to tell me. You want to tell _someone_. Anyone. It's been on your mind for ages, and you just can't bear the fact you can't tell anyone." Daphne smiled.

"I'm not telling you anything. It'll only get me in trouble," Draco replied, his eyes determinedly focused on the pages of his book.

"Sure. You know I'll find out sooner or later anyway," Daphne yawned.

"You're tired. Why don't you go to sleep, huh?" Draco suggested.

"Not leaving until you tell me," Daphne proclaimed.

"Oh, come off it. I'm not telling, now don't _make _me get you out of here," Draco threatened.

"Oho! I'd love to see that," Daphne challenged. But Draco didn't make any rude comment, or attempt to take her out of his room.

"Daphne, just...I'm not going to get into it, ok?" Draco said after awhile. Daphne looked over at him again and he was being seriously serious.

"Why are you being such a party pooper? There were other reasons why I didn't want to come to your house for the summer, but this certainly wasn't one until now," Daphne said sadly.

"Times have changed. We're almost adults now, so give me a break," Draco grumbled. Daphne slipped out of his bed and headed towards the door. "Hey, Daph?" Draco called out before she left. Daphne turned around. "Don't worry about it, ok? Just know that it isn't personal. I just can't tell anyone."

Daphne sighed then nodded. So much for trying to get it out him. _It's none of my business, I shouldn't even have bothered,_ Daphne thought. She smiled at him to let him know she was ok with it. "Good night Draco."

"'Night Daphne."

--

Of course, Daphne wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. She acted like everything was fine between them the morning after, and she even pulled off being a little friendlier than usual. Now it was Camille and Draco who suspected something was askew.

"Happy to be going back, I suppose," Camille muttered to herself as she watched Daphne's behavior.

"We don't want to be late!" Daphne was trilling, trying to move faster out of the door but Snape was unfortunately in the way.

"We will not be late, Daphne, so please stop pushing up against me," Snape ordered annoyed.

"Then hurry up, will ya?" Daphne impatiently snapped.

Draco muttered something inaudible but for some reason had a confident smirk displayed across his face. Camille half wished she was going to Hogwarts simply so she could see why the two of them were so happy to be leaving. This was definitely something that didn't occur often.

"Alright, everyone got everything?" Narcissa asked in a rather dull voice.

Daphne looked up at her to smile and say that she had everything but the look on Narcissa's face stopped Daphne from doing so. Something was wrong. It looked as if the woman would burst to tears any moment.

Snape was slightly ahead down the walkway to the house and Daphne ran to catch up to him. "Severus!" Daphne called, coming up behind him and pulling on the sleeve of his robe.

"Yes, princess, what is it?"

"It's Cissy. What's wrong?" Daphne wondered in low tones.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Snape's black eyes bore into Daphne's curious green ones, but she didn't step back or recoil. This was just Uncle Snape's way of telling her she should take what he just said seriously.

"Ohh c'mon, you always tell me everything!" Daphne complained.

"It's not my position to tell. If anything, you should ask Draco. If he doesn't want to tell you then I'm sorry," Was all Snape replied.

Daphne scowled and stomped her foot childishly. She turned back and saw that everyone was ready to go. _Oh, who cares. I'll get it out of him soon enough_, Daphne thought.

And pretty soon they were at King's Cross Station, about to board the train that would take them back to Hogwarts. Daphne and Draco always showed up a tad earlier than the crowd to ensure a good compartment. However, since Draco was a prefect this year, Daphne wondered whether they should have even bothered.

Camille's eyes were slowly welling up with tears, and when Daphne finished hugging her the tears were already streaming down her beautifully pale face. Daphne grimaced and hated the fact that even while crying Camille's good looking features never failed her. "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She confessed dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine," He simply said back.

Narcissa was looking as if she was going to follow suit with Camille. However, she was trying hard to keep her tears to herself. She went off a little ways to have a private talk with Draco and Daphne turned to Snape.

"He better tell me what's going on," Daphne simply said, in a tone that indicated that if she didn't find out soon, Snape had better tell her or else.

"Listen," Snape suddenly ordered, and his hand reached for something within his robes. "Forget Draco. He knows what he's supposed to do, but unfortunately, we were at a loss for time to explain to you what you will be doing differently at Hogwarts this year." He pulled a letter out and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Daphne wondered, an eyebrow raised in confusion as if she didn't quite know why the person who sent her this sent it in the first place.

"It's a letter from him, as you can see. He couldn't find a good place and time to meet with you. He will definitely be trying in the near future. However, he has told me of his plans so that during school you can come to me if you have any questions," Snape replied.

Daphne just let out an angered noise, something between a groan and a scoff. "He's giving _me_ orders, now, is that it?"

"He usually wouldn't. But you are not stupid; you know what's going on. He needs all the help he can get during these times," Snape said.

"But why me?"

"I'm merely the messenger boy."

"So much for telling _you_ his plans so I can come to you for help," Daphne pointed out sarcastically. "Listen, what if I don't-?"

"You know perfectly well what would happen," Snape interrupted. "Don't anger him, Daphne. That's not exactly what we need right now."

"Oh, and having to do whatever is in this letter is what _I_ need right now? I just wanna finish school in peace," Daphne grumbled irritably. She already had the feeling that whatever the Dark Lord has asked her to do was going to be annoying, stupid, and not what she had in mind for the school year.

"Quit acting like a baby. You can pull it off, trust me. And you'll have help," Snape explained.

"What kind of help?"

"I will be there of course, and I'm afraid Camille will be joining Hogwarts shortly."

"_What_?"

"She doesn't know that quite yet but it's because we don't need her right now. But yes, he plans to have her help you. She's been dying for a chance to help him anyway, what with everything that's happened to her family-"

"Snape, this...," But Daphne couldn't even finish. She didn't care anymore. "You know what? Whatever. I'll do it, as long as it doesn't interfere with my school life."

Snape winced slightly. "It might just-"

"Great," Daphne cut him off. "Well, at least Camille will be there to help me. When is she going to join the school, do you know?"

"Not yet. But I will soon. For now anyway, I think it best you get comfortable on that train and read your letter."

"Can I tell Draco about it?" Daphne wondered as she walked closer to the train. Draco had already gone in and Narcissa was talking quietly with Camille.

"He might get disturbed,"–Daphne scowled at this–"But if anything, it might grant you entry into what he's doing. Maybe you two can have a switch off, or something," Snape suggested.

"Good idea. Well I better be off then. I'll see you soon," Daphne gave her uncle a hug for good measure and with a final farewell to Camille and Narcissa she entered the train.

It was already pretty packed for the train would be departing very soon. Daphne hurriedly tried to find Draco and his cronies, whom she had no choice but to sit with as she always did every year. The letter Snape gave her was gripped in her hand and she sighed every time she noticed it.

Finally, she heard Draco's familiar obnoxious voice ring out from a compartment that hasn't yet been closed. She came inside to see that Draco and his usual gang of followers had already gotten comfortable.

"Ah, Daphne. What took you?" Draco interrupted his story to acknowledge her presence.

"Nothing, had a talk with Snape before leaving. So what did I miss?" She took a seat between Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe, who was reading a comic. Daphne looked over his hunched shoulder but didn't find the comic all that interesting, so she turned back to face Draco and Pansy Parkinson.

"Nothing really. Blaise just got a letter from some teacher asking him to join him for lunch," Draco informed.

Blaise turned to Daphne. "Some guy named Slughorn-?"

"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry," Daphne gave him an apologetic smile.

"Anyway, I don't see why the bloke didn't give _me_ an invitation," Draco continued, looking annoyed. Daphne rolled her eyes. "But if you go now Blaise, you can come back early and tell us what happened."

"Yeah, sure." Blaise stood up and headed out. This gave Daphne more room so she slid over to sit against the window and watch the passing scenery outside. She ignored Pansy and her pathetic attempts to flirt with Draco. Then she remembered she still had that letter to read.

Unrolling it, she skimmed first to see how long it was. Then she began to read.

--

"Daphne, if your mouth doesn't close right now I'm afraid you'll swallow more flies than usual," Draco warned irritably.

Daphne was still shocked as she read the letter a fifth time. "I–This–," She stuttered, not knowing what to do first. Her options were to either tear the letter in half and scream at the top of her lungs, or faint. She liked the first option better but she needed the letter to comprehend exactly what it said.

"Now you look as if you've just seen Snape naked," Draco added, noticing her pale face and shocked expression. "If it's that letter that's causing you to freak, lemme get a look at it-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no," Daphne repeated as Draco snaked an arm near her to grab the letter. She thrust it against her chest. His hand recoiled and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, then, c'mon. Spit it out. What does it say? Who's it from?"

"I can't tell you right _now_, per se...," Daphne hissed, giving Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle a quick glance. They were all looking at her.

"Fine," Draco shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. But she knew he'd be bugging her about it later.

But all Daphne could worry about right now was what the letter said. _That bastard! That absolute bastard! _She made sure to scream in her mind rather than out loud. She really didn't understand Voldemort sometimes. Was he this _desperate_? Daphne couldn't help replace her look of shock with a look of disgust. Now, she thought, would be a rather good time to faint.

However, Blaise chose this moment to re enter the compartment. Or at least he tried too. Upon coming in, when he tried closing the door after him it wouldn't shut. Everyone was distracted with this for awhile and forgot about Daphne.

_I can't believe Snape knew about this and didn't stop him!_ Daphne thought angrily. She'd definitely be having a talk with her Head of House very, _very _soon. Meanwhile, Blaise had toppled into Goyle's lap for unknown reasons and Daphne tried hard not to laugh.

To Daphne's horror, or perhaps she hadn't noticed this before, Draco lay his head on Pansy's lap soon after. _What the fuck?_ Daphne thought. Had Pansy actually succeeded in winning him over?

"So, Zabini," Draco finally broke the silence, "what did that Slughorn character want?"

"He was trying to kiss up to people who were well connected, basically," Blaise informed, glaring at Goyle. "He didn't seem to have found many people, though."

"Who else got sent there?" Draco demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," Blaise replied.

"Yeah...His uncle_ is_ big in the Ministry, after all," Draco shrugged.

"Some Belby from Ravenclaw...?"

"He's a prat!" Pansy put in.

"Then just Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," Blaise completed.

"What the fuck? He invited _Longbottom_?" Draco cried out incredulously, sitting up.

"Well...He was there..."

"What's that Longbottom loser got that interested Slughorn?" Draco wanted to know, as if someone in the compartment had the answer. Daphne listened to all this and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. At least it gave her a distraction to what the letter still in her hands told her.

"Oh, well of course he invited _Potter_," Draco continued, scowling something awful. The mention of his name all of a sudden made Daphne jump, and her stomach churn uneasily. Great, back to thoughts on what she had to do...

"I don't see why he invited that Weasley girl, nothing special about her I'm sure-"

"Well, I know that a lot of boys seem to like her. Even Blaise thinks she's good looking!" Pansy trilled, and Daphne wanted to smack her in the face just for being so annoying. Daphne hated it when Pansy acted as if she actually _knew_ something.

Blaise displayed a scowl eager to beat Draco's. "I wouldn't ever touch a blood traitor like her, are you kidding?"

"I just pity Slughorn's taste. Poor man has gone off his rocker, I reckon. Sucks for him, my dad always said he was a good teacher back in his day. Slughorn _must_ have heard I wasn't on the train or_ something_-" Draco was rambling still.

"Doubt it," Blaise replied, cutting him off. "When I first got there he asked about Nott's father. Apparently they were old buddies or something, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look pleased. Nott didn't end up getting an invitation. Slughorn's probably not interested in Death Eaters."

Draco laughed awkwardly. "Whatever, who cares. He's just another stupid teacher, when you think about it," He said, yawning. "I might not even be going to Hogwarts next year anyway, so why should I care?"

Daphne's ears perked up. She had been staring out the window, but it sounded as if Draco might let something out about what's been going on with him. She looked over to see Pansy's panic stricken face.

"What do you mean you might not be coming to Hogwarts next year?" She whined.

"You never know, Pansy dear. I could have found better and bigger things to do than school."

Daphne joined in when everybody stared at him. While they gave him dumbfounded looks, Daphne preferred to scrutinize him. _This is really starting to bug me_, Daphne thought. But she knew now that it must have something to do with the precious 'Dark Lord'. In a most rare coincidence, Pansy read Daphne's mind.

"Do you mean...well, _Him_?"

Draco only shrugged. "My mum wants me to finish school, but I don't think it's that important anymore. Think about it. When the Dark Lord takes over, do you really think being smart and having good O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s will save you? No, it won't."

"Oh, so at sixteen years old and barely qualified, you think you can do something?" Blaise wanted to know sarcastically.

Daphne thought the same thing. But then again, the letter in her hands proved otherwise as well. Was Draco basically telling them that Voldemort had asked him to do something too? Now Daphne had no doubts at all. However, she couldn't very well talk to him about it with the others here. Daphne decided to wait until everyone had left the compartment.

"I can see Hogwarts," Draco announced to stop the arguing and not give Blaise a decent reply, "why don't we get ready to leave."

Daphne stuffed the letter in her pocket and deliberately took awhile to put her things together. Once everyone filed out, and she saw that everyone in the train was filing out too, she decided to talk to Draco. "Hey, Draco? I was just-"

"Shh," Draco stopped her and he listened to something intently.

"What?" Daphne wanted to know.

"I don't know I have the feeling someone's here."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Now Draco, about what you were saying-"

"Look," Draco interrupted, stopping her with his hand. "I'll talk to you about it later, ok? Just not here. Go catch up with the others, will ya?"

Daphne didn't like being ordered about. "Whatever," She replied, giving him a hard shove before leaving.

When she finally left the train and descended upon the dark platform with the rest of the students, she decided to wait for Draco and talk to him on the way to Hogwarts. She saw that while most of his friends decided to leave without him, loyal Pansy also stuck behind.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on him," Daphne told her, and she tried not to sound sarcastic but that was impossible. Pansy merely gave Daphne a glare. "No, seriously. Leave with the others; I have to talk to Draco about something."

"Whatever," Pansy huffed and as if she was the better woman, lifted her nose up in the air haughtily and walked away. Daphne just looked at her weird, wondering whether Pansy actually thought Daphne wanted to steal Draco from her. The thought made her shudder, or perhaps it was just slightly cold.

Finally, Draco appeared, looking back over his shoulder before looking forward again and noticing that Daphne had stayed behind. "I thought I told you to go with the others," Draco mumbled before they set off together.

"I don't take orders very well, I'm afraid. There goes my dream of being a Death Eater," Daphne replied sarcastically, and Draco chortled hollowly. Daphne however, didn't crack a smile. "The jig is up, Malfoy. Spit it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Now, listen; I got a letter from Voldemort. If you tell me what he's ordered you to do, I'll tell you what I have to do," Daphne suggested.

"Was that the letter you were reading back in the train?"

"Yes, now tell me already!" Daphne snapped impatiently.

Draco gave her a worried look, a pleading look even. Daphne didn't let her guard down; she stared up at him more menacing than ever. "I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Alright, but you gotta promise not to tell _anyone_. And, you can't try stopping me either. In fact, I might even ask you to help me in this," Draco murmured so quietly Daphne moved closer to him so she could hear.

"This is what I've got to do..."

--

After the welcoming feast, Daphne made sure to storm straight into Snape's office. She half expected him not to be there since she had practically sprinted, but she knew he was expecting her. Even though he was now assigned the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he made his office and classroom look just as gloomy as his Potions classroom. Daphne hardly noticed the difference.

"You!" She cried the second she stepped in.

Snape already had a notion on what this meeting would be about, so with a dull flick of his wand he made the door behind Daphne close shut and lock. "Yes, darling Daphne?"

"You-!" Daphne couldn't even finish, besides, Snape had slightly risen his eyebrow in curiosity as to what she would dare call him. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before! Or had given me a say in the matter!"

"Precisely because you had no _say_ in the matter," Snape replied patiently. "And I certainly didn't expect this sort of reaction. Surely you think the task simple?"

"Simple? _Simple_?" Daphne screeched. "I want to see _you_ try and do it!"

"You know I wouldn't be able too," Snape scowled, though he blinked slowly as if picturing it. "No," He then added. "Wouldn't work."

"This is the sickest thing I've ever been ordered to do," Daphne continued with a look of disgust.

"Have you ever, exactly, been ordered to do something anyway?" Snape pointed out.

"Shut up! You know it's wrong!" Daphne screamed.

"Calm down," Snape replied calmly. "Let's look at this in a decent manner. What is so difficult about your job?"

"The fact that_ I_ have to do it," Daphne hissed through gritted teeth.

"What's so wrong about you doing it? You're perfectly capable. You're the right age, right position to, it's perfect-"

"Look Severus, you're not getting it," Daphne fumed, pacing back and forth. "I'm in Slytherin. Harry Potter is in Gryffindor. We don't interact," She pointed out.

"It would seem rather strange to see a Slytherin student and a Gryffindor student 'interacting' as you call it, especially Potter, but it's not like he's not used to people talking about him. You'll get over it."

"_Exactly_. That's my point. People will talk. People will_ notice_. If you haven't yourself noticed already, I'm not exactly well known around here. I chose to keep it that way and I _want_ it that way."

"I'm sorry darling, but that will just have to change. Maybe even for the better," Snape shrugged a shoulder.

"Severus!" Daphne whined loudly. "I'm your_ niece_! How could you sit back and watch me being told to do this! Especially with _Potter_!"

"I was rather disturbed too, but think about what would happen if you succeeded. That would indeed, be of great help to the Dark Lord, and he would honor you terrifically-"

"I don't care about being honored by him! I don't care about him in general!" Daphne spluttered, gripping Snape's desk and giving him a desperate look. "You know I'm not like them. I may have the power, but I am far from interested. Please get me out this, Snape. _Please_!"

"I _can't_," Snape snapped irritably. "Don't you think I tried? But it's a good plan and you have to do it. All you have to do is do a bit of acting and you're done."

"It's hard to act like you like someone when you secretly don't, Severus," Daphne pointed out annoyed. "Besides, who in their right mind would think that Harry Potter could fall for _me_?"

"Apparently your father," Snape pointed out.

"He's not my dad and you know it," Daphne muttered, still angry. But she couldn't deal with thoughts of hatred towards Voldemort just yet; Daphne was smart, and she knew that getting him angry would only be stupid. No matter how much it sucked (and yes, it _sucked_) she had to do what he told her to do.

"Doesn't matter what he thinks you are or what you think he is," Snape tried to change subject. "You are going to do it, yes?"

"I suppose. If I have no choice."

"You don't."

"Well then I jolly well should do it then, right?" Daphne replied irritably.

"Think about it Daph. All you have to do is drop some hints, get him to like you-"

"Getting some stupid teenage boy to fall for me won't be hard," Daphne replied. "It's just the second part to this whole evil plan."

"Don't worry, Voldemort will take care of the rest I'm sure," Snape reassured her.

"_Duh_." Daphne then remembered something else, another reason why she was here. "Alright well, now that I've cleared this all up with you, and have found no possible loophole into getting out of this uncomfortable situation, I'd like to talk about something else. Or rather, _someone_ else. Perhaps you know him? Draco Malfoy. Future Death Eater extra ordinaire!" Daphne proclaimed sarcastically.

"So he told you," Snape realized.

"Yes, in return for what my letter said. You were right; he was quite disturbed and if I do this I don't think he'll ever look at me the same way again," Daphne confessed sadly.

"He'll be far too worried about his own duty. Now, I want you to go to bed and get some sleep over this. Don't worry about Draco or what he has to do; if he asks you for help, help him if you want. But if I were you, I wouldn't let him interfere with you and Potter. He despises Potter way too much for you to trust him," Snape explained.

"Aye, aye Captain," Daphne waved a hand tiredly as she turned around to head out.

"And don't get mad at Voldemort. He means well."

"Sure."

"Anyway, you know where to find me," Snape reminded her, and after a final wave he opened and shut the door for her.

Daphne made her way to the Slytherin common room in a daze of confusion and anger. Anger at what she had to do, and how it indeed did interfere with her school year, and confusion as to why she had been ordered to do it. Surely Camille would have been a better choice, but then again she didn't attend Hogwarts, at least not at the moment. Perhaps that was why she was coming in the first place, because Voldemort thought Daphne needed some 'female help'.

_What, does he think I can't seduce a guy by myself?_ Daphne wondered. Daphne wasn't the most romantic person, and she hasn't really ever had a boyfriend, but that didn't mean she couldn't get one if she wanted. She just hasn't wanted. But then again, Camille might know some things Daphne doesn't (from years of experience, Daphne was sure) and that might come in handy. Besides, having a familiar face when Daphne usually doesn't have any friends would be most comforting.

Speaking of familiar faces, she ran into Draco in the common room all by himself. "Wanted a midnight snack, did you?" Daphne wondered.

"No, just having some time alone," Draco replied, smiling up at her weakly.

Daphne was awfully tired but spared a few minutes. She took a seat next to him and yawned. "I talked to Snape about my...well, 'duty'," Daphne told him.

"And?"

"He's not going to get me out of it. He's all up for it, actually. Thinks I could pull it off. Isn't this situation the most random piece of rubbish you could ever imagine?" Daphne mused, perplexed. "Me, seduce Potter to the dark side. It's just plain insanity, that's what it is. He's never going to do it, no matter how many girls try."

Draco shrugged. "You're not a normal girl, Daph._ I_ think you could pull it off."

Daphne scoffed. "This coming from the same guy who was practically bit my head off over this, as if it was my idea, a mere hour ago. What makes you think this is _normal_?"

"It's not normal, definitely not. But it is a good plan. What if Potter did join the Dark Side? How good would that be? I can tell what the Dark Lord was thinking," Draco rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's just it though. Potter's never going to do that. You must be mad if you think that after all this he'd give in because of a girl!"

"Again, you're not a normal girl, Daphne," Draco pointed out, peering over at her wisely. "You're smart and more powerful than most people our age. And, let's just say you didn't inherit _Snape_'s ravishing looks."

Daphne laughed. "Are you calling me good looking?"

Draco shrugged. "You could be. If you fixed your hair up a bit, maybe wore some make up..."

Daphne chucked a throw pillow at him. "You prat!" She cried.

"I was kidding! Sheesh. Yes, if you_ had _to ask me, you're pretty hot. Alright?"

Now Daphne just looked at him weirdly. "Draco, that's gross. We're practically brother and sister."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I didn't want to get hit again," He confessed.

Daphne laughed and stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed. Better start dreaming of ways to woo 'the Chosen One'," She said sarcastically.

"Oh, please, don't make me throw up," Draco pleaded, and Daphne noted he did look a bit green.

"Hey, at least you're not the one doing it," Daphne pointed out.

"Still. It's gross."

"Thanks for the support. See you in the morning," Daphne waved before shuffling to the Girl's Dorm.

Draco remained a bit longer, pondering on what he had to do and now what Daphne had to do. It seemed the Dark Lord really did need help, if he was asking two sixteen year olds to simultaneously do what most people would call impossible.

Draco wondered if Voldemort himself even thought it was possible...or if both these orders were just a lost cause.

--

**A/N: So I guess we finally do know what Daphne's going to be busying herself with throughout the year, now don't we? Now the only question is, will it work? What will her first attempt even be should she actually decide to go through with this? Tune in. And do review!**


	3. Ch 3: All I Really Want is Deliverance

Chapter 3

"And All I Really Want is Deliverance"

--

Daphne nearly ran into Blaise head first as she emerged from the Girl's Dormitory and into the Slytherin common room. Blaise stepped back hastily, and caught Daphne's arm before she fell in a surprised daze.

"Oopsies!" Daphne trilled, catching herself. One hand went to her head, as the headache she had last night had continued on to the morning.

"Alright there? What's wrong with you?" Blaise demanded in a stern voice, but it was only how he sounded when he was worried.

"Throbbing headache. Completely distracted. Tired from lack of sleep. To make a long story short, I'm in no healthy state to start classes," Daphne grumbled as she tried to rid herself of the headache by massaging her forehead.

"Um, well, you do know you could always do this." Blaise muttered a spell and Daphne's headache was instantly gone.

Daphne looked only mildly sheepish but mostly surprised. "What's this? You can do magic? What the hell? Since when and why haven't you told me?" She demanded in a mock angered voice.

Blaise gave her one of his rare smiles, though small, but then shook his head. "It seems you really are incredibly tired and distracted if you've forgotten you can do magic, too. Some food might help you out; want to go get breakfast?"

Daphne yawned. "Sure," She replied as she walked past him and already headed out of the common room.

Blaise and Daphne kept up a good conversation about the different hexes one would use should the person you are hexing is currently going to the bathroom. When they reached the doors to the great hall, Draco had opened them first and ran into them.

"Daphne!" He hurried over to Daphne and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You look like shit. Is something wrong?"

Daphne smacked his arm away and glared at him. "Feeling a tad better now, actually, since I apparently look so bad."

"That's not what I meant. You look tired. Are you sure you're going to-" Draco saw that Blaise was still there and listening, so he dropped to a whisper and continued, "-Do you-know-what, to you-know-who?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow, but then all of a sudden the task she had to do came crashing down on her like a wave. In the distraction of headaches and hex conversations, she had forgotten all about Harry Potter, which seemed strange since he was the reason for her headache and lack of sleep in the first place.

"Why did you have to remind me?" Daphne grumbled loudly, and smacked Draco again, but this time on the shoulder.

"Hey! Stop hitting me, would ya? And I'm sorry, it's just–So wrong!" Draco slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head as if Daphne had just told him Voldemort had decided to skip the whole taking-over-the-Wizarding-world plan and had taken a position as an accountant or perhaps even a post man. Whatever job was equally as annoying or humiliating.

"Look, I didn't plan this nor do I even have the slightest interest in doing it. But Snape told me my options, and I basically have none. If you're going to help me–and I actually mean, like _help_–then do so. But if you're just going to make me feel pathetic about it or even interfere with my task, you're so going down," Daphne warned Draco. At this point Blaise was looking back and forth between them as if they had broken out in Parseltongue.

"I don't think I have time to help...or even the stomach to manage it in the first place," Draco replied. "I'll be busy with my own planning. And don't worry, I won't try to interfere–_too_ much."

Daphne opened her mouth to suggest where Draco should be interfering instead, but he had turned around and walked away, and quite hastily Daphne noticed. She shook her head and forgot about breakfast.

"So...should we, erm...go in?" Blaise wondered after an awkward pause.

"Oh–Oh yeah! Sorry. Yeah, let's eat," Daphne agreed and after walking in, headed towards the Slytherin house table. Before sitting down, she couldn't help but glimpse up at the Gryffindor table. She spotted Harry Potter almost instantly, as if her mind secretly already knew where he sat (this thought made her almost lose her appetite); he sat with his usual friends, the 'Mudblood Granger' and the Weasley kid. Daphne had no idea what their names were, for they were never properly spoken of in Slytherin society.

Daphne felt a nudge at her elbow and turned to see Goyle had noticed her staring. "You gonna eat that?" He asked stupidly instead, nodding over towards a pancake Daphne must have placed before her without noticing.

"Um, yeah? Get your own," Daphne replied gruffly and Goyle shot her a stunned, and kinda sad look.

Daphne hadn't realized the tone of voice she had used and apologized. "Here, you can have half," She added also, and while watching Potter she cut the pancake and handed the larger portion to Goyle, who swallowed it whole gratefully. Daphne was so distracted and angry at what Voldemort had asked her to do, it seemed she had forgotten everything else she usually did in real life; just last year, she had decided to eat less and lose a few unneeded pounds. She had forgotten that she had made an accord with Goyle, who was to eat half of everything she did so she wouldn't feel bad about wasting food.

Getting distracted again, she began to watch Potter's every move. _If I'm going to have to do this, I better start early,_ she thought irritably. She's eavesdropped on enough evil plans in her day, and knew some basics as to how to get close enough to people, eventually doing whatever you sought out to do which needed them in your inner circle. Of course, there was always the short cut of using certain Dark magic, and maybe a few potions here and there, but Daphne didn't want to waste time mixing potions or learning spells. She'd just do it the old fashioned way (that is to say, the Muggle way) and at least try to stall the thing as much as possible. If she planned on getting Potter close to her manually, it'd take much longer than any spell or potion.

_Maybe the longer it takes to happen, the better for me. Voldemort might eventually even forget he assigned me the stupid task, and I'll be hands clean_, Daphne thought as she watched the Granger girl read something off a newspaper to the Weasley. _Perhaps he'll think that since it's taking so long, it won't work. Then I'll be hands clean, too. _

Daphne only wished, hoped, and prayed that what she thought would eventually happen.

--

Daphne was leaving the Slytherin common room, her after-lunch free period already over. She proceeded to head towards her afternoon double Potions class by herself, because though she was sure Draco was taking the class with her, she had no idea where he was.

Back in the common room, while coming up with whatever nonsense she could for Snape's homework (knowing he'd give her a good grade anyway) she had asked around to find out what Draco's been up too. Not even his closest cronies, Crabbe or Goyle, could give her a decent answer.

Daphne now made her way down the familiar path towards the dungeons where the Potions classroom resided. With a sinking heart, she realized that for the first time she wouldn't be seeing her dear uncle, wouldn't get the usual laugh of him messing with Potter, wouldn't be staying after class to help grade other students' homework and giving those she disliked bad grades on purpose.

No, Daphne now had to deal with this new professor, this Slughorn, but as she trotted down to the dungeons and entered his classroom she noticed with a faint leap of happiness that at least Draco was already here, and that he had secured a table. She had spotted his white blonde head among the others instantly.

When she entered, he waved her over to the table he had taken for himself, Zabini, and Nott. "Welcome to another year of Potions," He announced in a fake cheerful voice.

"Won't be the same, will it? Without Snape, I mean," Daphne replied sadly as she whisked her wand slightly and her chocolate brown hair wound itself up into a pony tail.

"No, but lucky for you, Potter's here," Draco muttered through gritted teeth as his gaze went back to the doors of the classroom.

Daphne turned around and also saw that Potter, Weasley, and the Granger girl had come in and made themselves comfortable at a table. "What's that girl's name again? Heather? Helga...?" Daphne racked her brain.

Draco looked at her confused. "You mean the Mudblood?" He wondered loud enough that both of Potter's friends including Harry himself looked over at Daphne's table, giving her and Draco dirty looks.

"Draco! Watch your mouth," Daphne made sure to scold loud enough for everyone to hear too. "Your manners are dreadful."

Draco raised an eyebrow, and when Slughorn proceeded to start the lesson he leaned back on his chair and ignored Daphne for the whole beginning of class. Finally though, once they had gotten started doing their first lesson, he leaned over and said, "It's Hermione by the way."

"Thanks for telling me_ now_. But yeah, I needed to know because–well, just-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Spare me, would ya?" Draco shook his head, grossed out again, while he peppered his concoction with a purple dust lightly.

Daphne looked over and saw that Hermione was done with the first potion already. Daphne also noticed she had some extra valerian roots lying near her elbow; the perfect chance to make her presence known.

"Hold on a sec, I'll be right back," She told Draco, who watched Daphne curiously while she stood up and made her way to where Potter and his friends were sitting.

"Excuse me? Hermione?" Daphne asked in the nicest voice she could muster, lightly tapping Hermione on the shoulder as she did so. The Muggle born spun around, her bushy brown hair slapping Daphne roughly in the face by accident. Or else on purpose, but Daphne didn't want to ruin her first chance at becoming close to Harry Potter.

"Yes?" Hermione wondered in an uncharacteristically snotty voice.

Daphne resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow._ I'll hex your pretty little book worm face so bad you won't know what hit you_, Daphne thought. But she controlled herself. "I just so happened to notice that you had some extra roots lying about; care if I borrowed them?"

Hermione was glaring past Daphne, and without turning around Daphne knew Draco must be up to something. She kept trying though. "So? The roots?"

"Oh! _Sorry_. I need those." Hermione snatched them and got up to rummage in the ingredients cupboard. Daphne was left with Weasley and Potter.

"Dunno what's up with her," Weasley said, and reached over for his own roots. "But you can have mine if you want." Daphne looked at Harry, who only stared at her back but made no movement to offer his own roots.

"Never mind. I don't need them anymore," Daphne replied in a flat voice and before sitting down at her table, she slapped Draco upside the head.

"_What_?" He yelped.

"You bloody well know _what_. Now stop making this harder for me!" Daphne hissed. She turned to look back at Slughorn but instead caught Harry staring at her again. He turned his head hastily so she wouldn't notice; but she had.

_What's this?_ Daphne thought, and a smirk crept upon her lips. _I've got Potter's eye on me now, is it? Well, good. With Granger around, I'm going to need his notice this fast in the school year. _Daphne watched as Hermione made her way back into her seat, scowling at whatever and whoever in her way.

_That girl's got issues_, Daphne added.

But no matter. If Daphne wanted too, she could even eliminate Hermione from the picture once she's gotten Potter in her hands. It was all a matter of time until this whole stupid plan is over with.

--

"Look, if you _really_ want him to get to notice ya, all you gotta do is snoop. Find out what he likes and catch his interest," Pansy was saying in the Slytherin common room later that evening, just after dinner.

"Yes, but I don't want to exactly change myself for some guy," Daphne grumbled, but realizing that sounded too much as if she was being forced into something, added, "But I guess I will if I have too; I fancy him _so_."

Pansy sighed and leaned back into her chair, a smug expression on her face as she petted her cat. "I know what you mean. So tell me, who is the lucky fella?"

"Erm. He's in Ravenclaw–"

"Not in Slytherin? Hmpf. Lowering your standards _and_ changing yourself for him, are we? Daphne dear, what's gotten into you?" Pansy wanted to know, and Daphne heard suspicion in her voice. Daphne didn't want Pansy to get suspicious; that would only threaten the whole entire thing.

"Apparently so, Pansy," Daphne continued with her act, trying her hardest to sound as if she indeed was victim to love and couldn't help it. The only problem with this was that Daphne hated playing the victim. "And I don't know what's gotten into me. The faster I get this infatuation over with, the better," Daphne added slyly.

Pansy smiled brightly at Daphne and seemed to be thinking. Daphne knew that the only reason Pansy was being nice to her was because she was glad the boy Daphne was making up didn't end up being Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, you should act fast. Time soils things. I have an idea! Why don't we make a love potion?" Pansy wondered.

_Voldemort wouldn't want Harry to be poisoned into the plan_, Daphne thought to herself. "No," She told Pansy innocently, "I want him to like me! Truly,_ really_, like me!" Daphne pouted and looked ready to cry.

"Poor dear! Alright, since you don't want to cheat your way through this, we'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Has he had any girlfriends in the past?" Pansy asked.

Daphne gave her a puzzled glance but answered anyway. "Oh, I'm not sure. He's not one to date, really; rather shy," Daphne replied and had no idea what she was saying. She had no idea whether Harry Potter really was shy, or even if he's dated every Gryffindor girl for that matter.

"You'll have to try extra hard then. You'll be the one doing all the first moves," Pansy told her firmly. "First, try to bump into him as much as you can. Talk to him and act interested in anything he's got to say."

Daphne had already planned to do that, but with one of Harry's friends. Hermione was obviously crossed off the list, which left her Weasley. He was easier to manage but now that Daphne thought about it, should she do everything Pansy is telling her to Weasley, he might think _she_ likes _him_. The whole plan will fall apart if Potter's best friend ruins it by taking a fancy to her and getting in the way.

Pansy was right. Daphne should make the first moves, and it'll all go directly to Potter. His friends can choose to catch up or not. "This makes me feel loads better, Pansy. Thanks a lot," Daphne faked a warm smile and Pansy returned the gesture.

"No problem! I don't see why we don't hang out with each other more often! I've got tons of advice!" Pansy bragged.

_Yeah, I don't see why we don't either. Of course, through your pug face it might be a little hard..._, Daphne thought as she stood up to leave. "I'll try my best with all this tomorrow."

Someone walked into the common room. It was Draco, looking worn out and tired. "Draco!" Pansy called out in fake surprise, as if she hadn't been waiting for him this whole time.

Daphne decided to leave quickly, so as to give the lovers their time alone. Besides, Draco wasn't exactly on her good side at the moment.

--

The next morning at breakfast, Daphne received two letters. One wasn't from anybody, but seemed to be blank all over except for the very middle where it read her name. She ripped it open and read. It was a short message, and she could tell it was either from Voldemort or from a Death Eater who was ordered to write it for him.

_My Dearest Daphne,_

_I know you've read my first letter. I know you've talked to Severus. I knew you'd be upset, but you must trust me. Your faith does not match those of my most honored followers; you seem to not even want to join our cause. I've noticed this since you were little, and as you were growing up. What made your thinking differ from everybody else, especially considering the environment you were raised in, I will not know. But I know this. We need Potter, Daphne. I know the means into which I've planned for you to help are indeed rather sketchy, but we need all the help we can get. Nobody will suspect you or Draco of the tasks you are to perform. Don't back down. I know you can do what I've asked of you. _

_Good luck._

There wasn't a signature, just a miniature version of the Dark Mark at the end of the letter. Daphne sighed. Is he really that stupid to think that she needs _convincing_ to do this? Daphne herself is not stupid. She knows she has to do it. Or else she better pack her bags and flee now. No 'sympathy' letter is going to lessen her chances of wanting to rebel against this. Actually, it makes her want to rebel against it even more. Just flat out, not do it.

Her eyes darted to the Dark Mark. _Damn_, she thought._ I have to do it. _

No choice.

Tearing the letter into pieces, Daphne's mood did not become better with the arrival of Voldemort's letter. Her natural hate of being ordered about turns into anger, which obviously puts her in a bad mood throughout the rest of the day. The fact that this time is different, this time she has to do it and can't run away, makes her even _more_ mad and depressed.

"Outrageous! I can't_ stand_ them. The Ministry's losing their marbles!" An obnoxious yell rose from a seat near Daphne. Tucking her second letter away for later, she looked about and noticed that none other than Draco of course was making the disturbance.

"What's he going on about now?" Daphne wondered casually to Blaise.

"The Ministry's sent people to search his house again. Apparently, someone told them there might be some Dark artifacts or some such nonsense just lying about needing confiscation," Blaise explained dully. He nodded towards the_ Prophet_ issue that had been proclaiming the news.

"If only my father wasn't–" Draco was seething but he seemed to control himself at once and Pansy placed a hand on his arm.

"Oh, Draco, don't you worry about the stupid Ministry. It's not like they're going to find whatever it is they're looking for," Pansy tried to comfort him.

"Shut up Pansy," Draco growled and she looked as if he all but slapped her across the face.

Daphne grinned to herself and resisted the urge to laugh. For a distraction, she pulled out the second letter delivered to her that day. It was from Narcissa, and Daphne now knew what it might be about.

Luckily, Daphne chose that moment to look up. There was Potter, leaving without his friends towards the doors to the Great Hall.

_My chance_, Daphne thought. She hastily stuffed the letter in her book bag for later and left; a lot of her fellow Slytherins, including Blaise and Draco, seemed confused at her sudden departure.

"Where you going?" Draco demanded for some reason. As if Daphne _wanted_ to stick around and listen to him rant? Whether trying to seduce Harry Potter or not, anything was better than watching Draco be the usual drama queen.

Without even choosing to answer, Daphne hurried her steps so she'd catch Potter in time. She saw him round a corner and vanish. Jogging now, she made sure to take some books out and carry them. As soon as she saw him, she'd run into him and drop the books everywhere; being gallant Potter, he'd have to help her.

And then he'd see how irresistibly sexy she is, bending down all flustered to fetch her scattered notes and looking up for a moment to meet his eyes with her innocent ones. _So much for being innocent,_ Daphne thought as she pointed her wand at her head, making her hair fall loose over her shoulders in shiny curls.

Harry had stopped at a staircase, waiting until it moved so he could continue. Daphne slowed down and wanted to do the deed once they were in a corridor. Soon her chance came, and she immediately seized it.

--

**A/N: Review: )**


End file.
